


In Sickness and in Health

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's going to be a long week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeryun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeryun/gifts).



**Title:** In Sickness and in Health  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** It's going to be a long week.  
 **Word Count:** 270  
 **Genre:** Drama, humor.  
 **Warnings:** drama!  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://aeryun.insanejournal.com/profile)[**aeryun**](http://aeryun.insanejournal.com/) 's birthday! She requested Snarry, prompt: sick.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

In Sickness and in Health

~

“Look at me,” Severus whispered.

Harry moved closer, swallowing hard. “Oh God, Severus...”

“If I die,” Severus rasped, “promise me you will continue. The world needs you.”

“Oh for heaven’s sake!” Hermione shook her head. “Could you get any more dramatic? You act as if you’re dying, but you have a cold, Severus! A simple cold, nothing more.”

Harry hovered anxiously over his husband. “Are you sure?” he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I’m positive,” she replied, voice dry as she waved her wand and directed her equipment and potions into her bottomless mediwitch bag. “He’ll be fine in a week. Give him some Pepper-Up every couple of hours. I’ll Floo tomorrow and check on him, but right now I have to go and see some actual sick people.”

Once she’d left, Harry sat down on the edge of the bed. “Can I get you anything, Severus?”

“I’m a bit cold,” Severus muttered.

“I can cast a Warming Charm--”

“I’d prefer something more...personal.”

Harry smiled. This was as close as Severus could get to asking for a cuddle. Climbing into bed, he curled around Severus. After a moment, Harry could feel Severus relaxing. “Better?”

Severus, sounding drowsy, said, “Some tea would be nice.”

“Of course.”

Harry got up and as he reached the door, Severus whispered, “And maybe some of those fairy cakes?”

“Um, okay. I’ll see if Kreacher can--”

“Yours are better.”

Harry sighed. “Right. I’ll be back in a few minutes, then.”

“Hurry back” Severus muttered. “I’m cold.”

Harry bit his lip. _It’s going to be a long week._

~ 


End file.
